Rivalries
by Angelus Ulquiorra
Summary: Years have passed and Rikuo had married Kana. For Tsurara, It was heartbreaking. It felt like her whole world went down. Seeing those two be lovey dovey together.. Kisses. Hugges. Snuggles. You name it! A Son was born, A New Love develops. And this time, Its the Master who fell into the dangerous trap of Love. FULL FREAKING SUMMARY IS INSIDE!


Disclaimer: I don't own NuraMago, But Rikuo's Heart do solely belong to me. Just kidding. At least in my Dreams though. XD

A/N: Another Freaking Fic from me. Enjoy.

_Note: At the First words, You might get confused at the word 'Lifelessly'. I just used that as an adjective._

_Rivalries_

* * *

_I do._

Memories came back as I found myself standing lifelessly like a broken doll in front of the Infamous Nura Gumi's Sakura Tree.

A frown is starting to build up on my face as I reminisced those words. Again.

"_Tsurara, Take care of him." _

Those words.. Those words that sent a huge pang in my heart.

"_Take care of him like you did to me. Love him. With all your heart." _

I looked back at the House I've been serving for my whole life. Voices can be heard from the Inside.. Cute squeals from quarrels.. Conversations..

_Pang! _

I shook my head in order to fix myself from the startle I had seconds ago. Seems like another utensil has been broken.

It's always like this, really. But I don't care anyhow. I have already been accustomed to these kinds of things. I can't just scold my Master's Wife for being clumsy, can't I?

"She broke something again, didn't she?" My eyes widened in shock as soon as I heard the voice.

"Y-Young Master!" I looked up to see the owner of the voice. It was the Young Master. He was sitting at one of the Branches of the Sakura Tree, drinking sake. I bowed immediately to recognize his presence.

The Young master chuckled. "She's really getting clumsier and clumsier as time passes by."

"Haha.. I-uh, guess so." I replied with a light smile.

"You're frowning again.. Tell me, is there something wrong?" His voice turned dim, ignoring my reply. And before I knew it, he's right before me.

_Really, huh. _

I sighed as I slowly backed a few steps up. "Are all Nuras like these?" A chuckle soon followed from my mouth.

"What do you mean?" He pouted as he waited for my reply.

_Nura Ritsuo. _My new Young Master. Time passed really quick, huh?

I stared intently at the Man in front of me. He really looked like his father. Only that he had a pair of Deep Blue Eyes. His hair was still of course, gravity defying, like the other heirs. One thing that is remarkable about it though. If his father had White and Black Combination, He had his the same, But with slight rays of dim blue.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" The Young master spoke, with his infamous pout.

I chuckled at his behaviour. "You really like pouting, do you?"

"Why? You don't like it?" He said, pouting once more.

"A-ah, No! In fact, I love it." I smiled sweetly, not noticing the slight blush emanating from Ritsuo's cheeks.

"W-wha.. Don't say your words like that!" Ritsuo replied in a stuttered manner, and immediately ran away-with his head down.

"Nani, waka? Did I do something wrong?" Tsurara thought at loud as she silently walked closely at the said Sakura Tree, with the intent to climb.

She tried to, Really. But her furisode keeps her to do so. She then tried to pull it up, unfortunately, a hand grabbed hers, stopping her motion.

But before she can look beside her, The hand was already gone, and was now in front of her face, Stretching out to help her.

She first looked at the hand. It was very familiar. But of course, Why wouldn't it be? It was her "Master's" after all.

"So.. How long are you going to stare at my hand?" The voice soon chuckled in.

Going back to her reality, Tsurara snapped out. "Oh Sorry master!" She apologized, then grabbed the hand and let it lift her all through up to one of the branches of the tree, to where the owner of the said hand is sitting.

She thanked him, and silence soon began to occupy.

Tsurara then looked up to the Sky. It was dark already. The beautiful stars can be now clearly seen in the sky. Everything seemed to be melancholic, and before she knew, memories of the past once again took over her broken heart and mind.

Another frown soon start to set in.

"_I Love You."_

_Why.._

"_I Love you too.."_

Tears began to form, as the most painful memory in her whole history comes back.

All she could ask is Why. She still remembered that very day. More than anyone else. More than the very two main characters of that day. Even than God.

But.. How could she forget, right? It was just only the day where her world ended. When all things collided. When her heart had split into two, then broke into tiny pieces of fragments, just like a broken mirror.

She wanted to laugh. Oh how she wanted to. She tried to, Believe it. But she always fails to do so. She can let out small ones, But those are just fakes.

She tried almost everything she can. Everything she knew of. Everything, just to have those memories erased out of her mind.

But maybe.. Maybe if she can say what she felt since a long time ago, all of these heavy feelings will go away. Maybe.

She then looked at her side, with a frowning Nura Rikuo looking back at her. "S-say, Rikuo-sama.." She paused as she gulped. Everything must end now.

"I-If.. I.. I-"

"KYAAA!" They jumped out of shock as their eyes widened. Tsurara snapped out faster than Rikuo, and spoke out.

"A-ah, Rikuo-sama! Kana-sama must be having some troubles again in the Kitchen.. Y-you should go check h-her out.." She reasoned out, stuttering.

_I really am a coward._

She pushed her master who was still dumb founded on what to do. He then paused and looked up at Tsurara with an awful frown at his face. "Are you going to be okay?" He said, with traces of worriedness intact.

"Hai!" Tsurara replied cheerfully-Cheerfully fake.

Rikuo then jumped out, and dashed out to his wife as he wondered what is wrong with his (N/A: Yes, This is intentional. Let's make Rikuo a jerk now, okay? =D) Yuki Onna. He is very sure that she was about to cry moments ago.. You can clearly see it from her eyes.

Those Golden Orbs filled with pure sadness and loneliness.. _Tsurara.._

Back to our Snow Maiden, She watched as her Master went. _Kami.. I guess I really won't be able to tell him. Ne? _ She let out a small, fake and broken chuckle as tears completely ran out from her orbs.

_I.. I Love You.. Rikuo-sama. I always did. _

_In the Middle of the Night,_

_Where a single maiden cried her heart out once again,_

_A pair of Blue eyes watched from afar,_

_Its heart breaking,_

_As to see his love, breaking her heart into pieces again._

* * *

Author's Note: This is just a Prologue.. As usual, The story will have its plot more deeply seen by the next chapter. Sorry that I haven't been updating guys. I've spent the whole week remembering on how I used to write. Lol hahaha! I really am having a hard time doing fics again.. Its like I'm back to the start. Hahahaha. XD Damn School activities!

Well anyway, Just Good Luck for my COCC Training. All is well. =)

**Please RnR Guys!** _(PUNCH RIKUO FOR MARRYING KANA! NYAHAHAHA. I promise, You'll see more at the next chappeh. =D) _


End file.
